walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne (TV Series)
Jadis is a survivor of the outbreak and an antagonist in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. She is the leader of the Scavengers and serves an antagonist of the second half of Season 7. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jadis' life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "New Best Friends" As the residents of the Junkyard surround Rick and his group. Jadis approaches Rick, Jadis does not introduce herself, instead, she tells Rick that they own their lives, and if they will give them anything to buy them back. She then signals to Tamiel and Brion to bring out Gabriel. After Father Gabriel comes out, Jadis explains that they kidnapped Gabriel, due to them taking their supplies. As Rick tells Jadis about the Saviors, she seems somewhat impressed. When Rick proposes that they work with them to defeat The Saviors, Jadis chuckles, and says no. She then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Gabriel away, and to grab Rick and his group. Jadis watches Rick and his group attack her group as they try to grab them. In the midst of fighting, Gabriel holds a knife to Tamiel's throat and tells Jadis he will kill her if she doesn't let them go. Jadis casually tells him to get away from Tamiel. She hears Gabriel plea for the groups freedom, and tells them about The Saviors, and other communities, and that if they beat The Saviors, they could have more supplies. Jadis signals her group to put down their weapons, Gabriel removes the knife away from Tamiel's throat, and he tells her to join them, so they could have better lives. Jadis then tells them they "want something now." Jadis listens to Gabriel's story, and then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Rick to the top of a mountain of garbage. Jadis explains to Rick the Junkyard groups' purpose. She explains that as the apocalypse got worse, the group began to not care, and took whatever they wanted, without any bother of what happened to the people who's things they took. She tells him how things have gotten harder, and how she needs to know that Rick is serious about going to war, and that if he's worth the fight. She suddenly pushes him into a pit of garbage, with a walker. She watches Rick in the pit, fighting the walker and later defeating it. He looks up at her, and tells her if they "believe him now." She throws a rope down, and lets him out. As he gets back up, she then says her group needs guns, a lot of them, and that if they get guns, they'll fight Rick's fight. She asks Rick if he knows they'll win, Rick replies with "I know it." She says after the war, they'll get half of the supplies from The Saviors. Rick frustratingly tells her, that they'll get a third, and that they're taking their supplies back. They begin to slightly argue with Jadis asking for a half, and Rick saying a third. Jadis tells Rick, if they get a third, they keep what they stole. They finally settle on half of the supplies, and the guns. Rick agrees. Jadis holds out her hand, as Rick tries to shake it with his bloody hand, she is disgusted and holds out her other hand. They shake hands, and have a deal. She tells Rick about the supplies on the boat, and how they've been waiting for someone to take them so they could make a deal. She walks off, and Rick asks her name. She replies with "Jadis." Jadis walks back inside, and Rick and his group triumph. "Say Yes" Jadis appears when Rick’s group delivers 63 guns to them. Rosita bristles when Jadis says it is not enough and they need nearly twice as many guns. Rick insists on keeping 20 guns to help them in their search for more. Jadis agrees. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Jadis will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jadis has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Rick Grimes At first she tried to show Rick that she owns his community. After she forced Rick to fight Winslow, he earned her trust and Jadis agreed to help him fight the Saviors. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Trivia * Jadis speaks in broken English, opting to speak only in short sentences, and seems to have a rather limited vocabulary (referring to the top of a hill in the junkyard as the "up up up.") It was later revealed by showrunners that the Scavengers have value for words as well and only used those necessary to express what they mean. * Jadis mostly uses hand signals to notify her people to do things, such as doing a hand signal to move Rick and his group. * Jadis's name might be based on Judas Iscariot, further hinting at her eventual betrayal. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists